


第八章：墨玄羽归来，澄澄即将入学

by Teamillet520



Category: all澄 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamillet520/pseuds/Teamillet520
Relationships: 眠澄, 羨澄
Kudos: 5





	第八章：墨玄羽归来，澄澄即将入学

全员人物ooc,内涵有微眠澄（不能接收可以不看这章；我有点想写偏向了，以后可能有综合all轻车不会重，阿澄会嫁给所有攻）

金凌是金子轩和金光瑶和墨轩羽的表弟，金凌要叫江厌离二表嫂

江澄并不是江枫眠之子，是孤儿院领养回去的

温情温宁姐弟是温宏与魏长绝的孩子

云深高中学生会

三年级：学生会会长蓝曦臣

二年级：学生会副会长蓝忘机，学生会会计金光瑶，学生会文艺长魏无羡，学生会文艺副长温琼琳

一年级：学生会风纪长薛洋，宣传部长蓝景仪，策划部长蓝思追，金凌学生会生活部长

义城高中学生会

三年级：学生会会长晓星尘，副会长宋子琛

ㄧ年级：风纪长阿箐

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

前集提到:江澄在薛洋的帮助下复活了过来，但因为这原因导致他不得不回义城一趟，原本远在国外留学的墨玄羽，也在这时为了见澄澄提早归国而来。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

江家（江枫眠的房间）

“嗯啊，不行了”江澄整个人窝在江枫眠的怀里

“乖，在忍一下，快要到了，唔”江枫眠说完后快速堵在江澄下身内注入水进去

“哈啊，肚子好胀，这么多的孩子一定有了”江澄摸者自己的腹部脸微红说道

“辛苦我的阿澄了”江枫眠微笑吻了吻江澄的唇说着

“不辛苦，能为你生下这个还未发育的孩子，我愿意，嗯唔”江澄伸出手来环住江枫眠的脖子吻了上去，舌绞缠者

不了江枫眠又有了精神，又再次往江澄的下身压去

“嗯啊，你又来了”江澄被突来的进入身体弓了起来

“谁叫……阿澄你……这么诱人”江枫眠不断往中心点打入，使得江澄不断喘息者

“不……不行了，中午…嗯哈”江澄喘息的说着，身下不断不撞击

“我保证，这是最后一次了”江枫眠吻着江澄的唇继续努力者

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
云深高中学生会（薛洋不在，回义城）

“啊～好想澄澄呀”魏无羡整个人趴在桌上道

“我们也想啊”众人看着说道

“啊！遭了！”原本都在发呆的众人，被金凌的叫声惊吓起来

“大小姐，你是要吓谁啊？”蓝景仪揉揉耳朵不满的说道

“说过别叫我大小姐！！”金凌额头冒出💢握拳说道

“阿凌，是发生什么事了？”蓝思追看着疑问道

“我忘了，今天是玄羽归国的日子，我答应要去接他……的”金凌正说完话时，一个熟悉的身影就这样站在学生会的大门正微笑看着

所有人也看向门口喊道"玄羽"

“终于想起我啦，小金凌”墨玄羽看着微笑的说道

“我这不是，不小心把你给忘了嘛？”金凌冒汗的说着

“玄……玄羽，好久…不见”温宁看着并结巴起来

“嗯，好久不见，你还是一样没有变，你姐还好吧？”墨玄羽微笑的说着

“嗯，现在在一家医院做医生”温宁点头回应道

“我记得，你们不是第一次见面嘛？为何聊的起来”魏无羡看着疑问道

“嗯，在不夜城的医院见过一面，认识的”墨玄羽微笑点头回道

"玄羽，你回国后之后有什么打算?"蓝曦臣微笑的说道

"当然有，我打算与你们争夺带走澄澄"墨玄羽微笑的语气带点压迫感说道

"别想，澄澄/师妹/阿澄/晚吟；是我的"众人同时说道

“对了，这么没看见澄澄?”墨玄羽左右看着并疑问道

“澄，他……已经休学了”蓝忘机默默的说道

“休学？这是为何？生病了吗”墨玄羽皱起眉头担心疑问道

“不……不是的”温宁不知何时说起的脸红起来

“那是……？”墨玄羽急忙的说道

“咳咳，还是我来说吧，毕竟那件事玄羽，早晚要知道的”金光瑶看着微微的说道

金光瑶回想慢慢开始说起这些月，所发生的事情

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“道长，坏东西他来了”阿箐看着并说道

“道长，我想吃糖”薛洋走了进来后就扑在晓星尘身上道

“给，先坐下吧”晓星尘微笑的拿出糖说道

“好的道长”薛洋拿过糖坐下吃着

“薛洋，听说你又用血救人了”宋岚端茶进来微微说道

“这是真的嘛？薛洋？”晓星尘看着说道

“是真的，道长”薛洋低头微微的回应者

“坏东西，你要知道 你与普通人不同”阿箐看着怒道

“这，我当然是知道，但那个人对我来说非常的重要”薛洋站起身看着所有人说道

“薛洋，有什么人比你的命还重要？”宋岚看着疑问道

“是啊，以前的你可不会像这样”阿箐看着微微说道

“当然有！他很温柔，虽然傲娇了一点，在转道云深时，所有人因为害怕我不愿意与我说话甚至是交朋友，只有他是唯一一个原因接纳我，愿意跟我成为朋友还介绍许多人给我认识；但我却因我那件事件，后悔的抛弃了他，甚至还害他结束自己的生命……”薛洋想起江澄结束命的那时默默流下泪说着

“怀东西，你说的哪一位，该不会是杀害二十三夺命者事件，最后一个人吧？”阿箐皱眉的疑问道

“嗯”薛洋红着眼点头道

“怀东西，你该不会是恋爱了吧？”阿箐微笑的看着说道

“我…那个…”薛洋突然脸微红起来结巴道

“这是真的吗？阿洋”宋岚看着疑问道

“是啊，你老实交代”晓星尘皱眉看着说道

“我也不知道，只是每次见到他，心跳都会加快”薛洋微微的说道

“怀东西，那就是恋爱的感觉”阿箐微笑的说道

“原来这就是恋爱嘛？我第一次感受到，这样的感觉”薛洋摸者自己的心脏说着

“薛洋，看来你已经长大了许多”宋岚看着微微的说道

“嗯，果然让你去云深是正确的”晓星尘微笑的说道

“薛洋，其实我叫你回义城来，不是只有这件事”晓星尘看着微微说道

“道长，是义城出了什么事嘛？”薛洋看着疑问道

“其实并非大事，只是……”阿箐说不出话道

“还是我说吧，薛洋，其实我学校要被闭关了”宋岚实在安耐不住的看着说道

“这怎么回事?”薛洋惊讶的眼神看着三人

“学校资金被人恶意盗转，学园长也因为学校的事逃跑了”阿箐看着微微说道

“怪不得，明明是上学时间，却没有半个人在”薛洋想起进来的时候，没有见到半个师生

“那你们打算如何？”薛洋看着疑问道

“我们打算后天，办好学业手续就离开”阿箐微笑的说道

“这么说……？”薛洋疑问的看着三人道

“嗯，我们决定转到云深高中”晓星尘微笑点头说道

“那太好了，这么说，我们又能玩在一起了”薛洋高兴的看着说道

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
云深高中－学生会

听完一切事件的墨玄羽，心牙痒痒的想去监狱把那苏慕雪女人恨恨的打一顿打一顿来发泄。

“真是太可恶了！竟然用这卑鄙手段害了无辜的人，还有说说你们 不是在我留学时答应我，要保护好澄澄嘛？”墨玄羽拍着怒道

“我也是当时和表哥回来知道的”金凌看着微微说道

“我们当时也是鬼迷心窍，不知为何都站在苏慕雪的身后”魏无羡看着微微的说道

“哎，我曾经说过网络流言是很严重的甚至让你亲朋好友疏远你，家人不在信任你，要记住眼睛看的不是真的，调查才是一切的道”墨玄羽微微嘆气的看着说道

“墨玄羽，你这次回来，真的变得不一样了”蓝思追看着微微的说道

“当然，为了心爱的人，我甚至收起自己的玩心，努力学习 才走到这一步的；我可不像你们，成天无所事事”墨玄羽冷哼的说道

就在这是墨玄羽手机铃声响了起来，对所有人比了禁声手势，并且接起

以下是电话内容（羽和羡戏精即将上线怼莲花）：

“羽哥哥～”电话传来一位女人的声音用嗲嗲的声音说道

“住口，不准用这么噁心的语气喊我，老女人”墨玄羽怒火冷冷的语气说道

金凌os：我的天，这真的是墨玄羽那家伙？个性完全变了

“羽哥哥～你这么说，莲莲很可怜的”自称莲莲的女人抽泣说道

“住口，烦不烦啊，说了我讨厌女人，尤其向妳这么不要脸的老女人”墨玄羽怒火的说着

蓝曦臣os：好想晚吟，好想啊～

看着墨玄羽怒火的魏无羡，上前拍墨玄羽的肩眼神示意者

所有人锁好门窗拉起窗帘，坐在一旁做自己的事

“嗯啊，小羽哥哥～你怎么又接那个人的电话啊～”魏无羡假装嗲声的说道

蓝景仪os：天啊，魏学长和墨学长开起戏精模式了

“抱歉，抱歉；是小羽哥哥疏忽我的小动物了”墨玄羽冷笑也开启了戏精模式，手机拿给魏无羡

“羽哥哥，你身边的人是谁？”不要脸的莲莲怒说道

“嗯哼，小羽哥哥真坏，在我里面流量真多”魏无羡靠近电话说道

“啊～羽哥哥，你不爱莲莲了吗”不要脸的莲莲假哭说道

“姐姐，你就放弃吧，羽哥哥可不喜欢妳这样的人，嗯啊，羽哥哥太强了”魏无羡靠着手机笑说着

蓝忘机os：恐怖，绝对不能让我的澄，变成像羽这样

“既然妳已经听到了，就别在打扰我”墨玄羽冷冷说道

“不，羽哥哥，你还是喜欢我对吧”不要脸的莲莲哭声说道

“够了，住口！谁喜欢妳这种不要脸的老女人，成天画噁心浓妆，说话这么的呕心，你都不如我的人”墨玄羽冷怒道

“听到了吧，我的小羽哥哥不喜欢妳这种女人”魏无羡冷笑的语气微微说道

“住口，你这不要脸的狐狸精，一定是你用了什么，让我的羽哥哥爱上你的，我要杀了你！”不要脸的莲莲哭着怒说道

“哎哟，小羽哥哥，有人想杀害我，我好害怕”魏无羡用者哭泣的声音说着

“不怕乖，白蓮蓮告诉妳！要是敢伤害我的人ㄧ根毛，我就派人把妳卖的酒楼招待客人，哪管你父母是谁”墨玄羽怒气冷語說道，并结束通话

通话结束后

“终于结束了，有够累！墨玄羽你到底那里认识这不要脸的女人”魏无羡整理心情喝水说道

“别说了，留学那时有够惨的倒霉，只是帮她解决几个小混混，就一直缠上我，还在学校宣传说，我上了她的床，要我负责任；真是够得不要脸”墨玄羽喝完水后悔的语气说道

“哎，一定要让阿澄远离白绿狐这三种女人”蓝景仪走向茶区泡茶说道

“景仪，什么是白绿狐啊？”蓝思追看着疑问道

“是啊，是啊”金凌也跟着疑问道

“白绿狐，就是指白莲花，绿茶，狐狸精，三个不要脸加在一起人的简称”蓝景仪喝起茶喝着道

“噗！咳咳咳”众人听到解释整个人口喷水出来，魏无羡又道“咳咳咳，景仪，你这解释未免太厉害了”

“那当然”蓝景仪霸气的说道

这时来了敲门声「叩叩」

“有人在吗？怎么把门锁起来了”门外传来非常的柔和熟悉的声音

“抱歉，抱歉！我马上开门”魏无羡急忙起身过去开门

打开门后，是一位身穿白色制服上衣紫色苏格兰的格子裙，长长的头发两侧编起了小麻花辫子绑在后方，手拿着一个小篮子的女生

“这位同学，请问有什么事嘛？”蓝曦臣微微的看着礼貌上前疑问道

"我听说学生会，缺一个职位叫什么萌物，只要最爱沙发上卖买萌就好"女生看着用这娇羞的语气微笑的说道

"那个我们已经不招了"蓝忘机看着也说道

"原来不招了，原本回来后想继续这职位的"江澄恢复原本语气悠悠的说道

"阿澄/澄澄/晚吟/澄/师妹"众人讶异的看着并喊道

"嗯，是我"江澄微笑的说道

"你怎么穿成这样?"金凌吞口水看着说道

"是父亲同意买给我的，很可爱对吧?"江澄放下手中的篮子，转了一圈歪头微笑道

"嗯，很可爱，很可爱"众人看着鼻子流出血说道

"澄澄，好久不见了"墨玄羽微笑走了过来牵着江澄的手说道

"阿玄，你留学回来啦?人完全变了，我都不认识了"江澄看着眼前的人微笑说道

“嗯，有想我嘛？”墨玄羽揉揉江澄的头微笑

“才没有想你呢”江澄撇头的跑开抱住站在门外的男子

“小心点”江枫眠微笑的抱着跑来的江澄说道

“江叔叔/江伯伯 好”众人喊道

“嗯，好;玄羽也好久不见了”江枫眠点头

“江叔叔，你们今天这么有空来学校？”魏无羡微笑的疑问道

“阿澄吵着要复学，所以就来了，原本我是不同意的”江枫眠宠溺的揉揉江澄的头微笑说道

“那，学校同意了嘛？”金凌看着疑问道

“嗯，同意了”江枫眠微微的点头道

“青蘅叔也说我可以自由活动，随时放学或者在学生会房间休息也行，只要不打扰学生”江澄微微脸红回应者

"那太好啦，又可以和阿澄上课了"蓝景仪看着微笑说道

"我是同意让阿澄来学校，但是如果发生意外的话，你们知道的"江枫眠微笑带着压迫感的看着说道

"放心吧!江叔叔，我们几个会保护好江澄的"蓝曦臣看着点头说道

"那就好，阿宁，阿澄在学校要麻烦你照顾了，你在我比较放心"江枫眠微笑的看着温宁和蔼的语气说道

"好的，江叔叔，我会好好照顾的"温宁点头回应者

"看来还有一件好事，值得你们开心"原本在看简讯的金光瑶微笑的说道

"喔，是什么好事?三弟说来听听"蓝曦臣看着微笑说道

"嗯，成美传来简讯说，晓星尘他们三个要转来云深高中"金光瑶微笑的回应道

"是真的吗？小师叔要转来?"魏无羡看着疑问道

"嗯，是真的，后天就转来"金光瑶点头回应者

"太好了，已经好久没见他们了"江澄开心微笑的说着

众攻os:又有新情敌，澄澄/晚吟/师妹……一定是我的!

"阿澄，我们该回去了，玄羽有空来叔叔家坐坐吧"江枫眠微笑的说着

"嗯，好的;江叔叔"墨玄羽微微点头说道

"对了，阿羡明天有一个想见你"江枫眠微微看着说道

"是什么人?找我有事"魏无羡看着疑问道

"是一个很重要的人，是有关你父母的事"江枫眠微微的回应

"我父母的事?他们都已经把我抛弃了，他们的事我不想知道"魏无羡点头的说着

「魏无羡父母未身亡，而是因为经济问题，抛下还是六岁的魏无羡*弃子一时爽，追子火里爬，剧情需要」

"无羡，你就答应我去吧"江澄走过去拉着魏无羡的手说道

"知道了，我可不是为了自己去"魏无羡微笑的看着江澄说着

"嗯"江澄微微的点头

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

温宏家中

"长绝，你哥真的要……"温宏靠在床她疑问道

"哎，当时也是我哥和嫂子的错，如今孩子已经找到了，也是时候该说了"魏长绝默默的语气回答者

"但是，那孩子会承认他们是，他的父母嘛？"温宏看着微微的说道

"我也不知道，如果那孩子真的果断，断绝一切，我也无法说什么了"魏长绝默默的摇头说着

"不说了，温情他们两姐弟也该回来了"温宏拿衣服微微下床走进浴室道

"哥，恐怕你造的孽要自己解决了"魏长绝默默看着窗外的一丝夕阳默默道

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
某一个公寓

"阿泽，那孩子真的愿意见我们嘛？"藏色散人疑问的看着

"我也不知道，当时我们真的不该抛下那年幼的孩子"魏长泽用后悔的语气说道

"我也有错，我不该骗孩子的"藏色散人微微的说着

"好了，早点休息吧"藏色散人收拾碗筷微微说道

"嗯，我先去洗澡"魏长泽起身走向浴室

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

江家(江枫眠有事回公司，金凌回金子轩的娘家)

魏无羡正坐在客厅的沙发上想着明天的事情，是见还是不见?

"无羡，你在想什么？"江澄洗好澡坐在一旁疑问道

"在想明天的事"魏无羡微微的回应道

"无羡，如果你真的不想去，就别去了"江澄擦着头发微微说道

"不，有些事，必须解决才行"魏无羡微微摇头说着

"要不，我明天陪你吧"江澄微笑换个姿势整个人窝在魏无羡的怀里

"这几天，江叔叔对你很温柔吧？"魏无羡微笑的揉着怀中的宠儿说道

"别说了，成天把我床上带"江澄娇羞的说着

"有点嫉妒江叔叔了，他都能一直霸占你，还有了孩子"魏无羡说着头靠在江澄道肩膀上吸者体香

"说什么傻话?我也会为你生下，属于你我的孩子"江澄看着微笑的说道

"是真的吗？可是你的身体?还有江叔叔，他……"魏无羡惊讶疑问道

"是真的，温叔叔说过，我的身体复活后比较特殊;再说眠，他也答应我"江澄吻了吻魏无羡的唇脸红微笑道

"那今晚，师妹就陪师兄我就寝呢?"魏无羡微笑的揽腰公主抱起微笑道

"说过了，不准喊我师妹"江澄鼓起脸颊怒道

"好好，不叫师妹，改叫老婆好了"魏无羡看着江澄宠溺的笑说道

"你……你……不要脸!"江澄脸红的说道

"我的脸都给老婆了，好了该睡了"魏无羡笑着说道并把江澄抱回房间休息

————————————————————————————未完待续—————————————————————————————————————


End file.
